Bresseras
Bresseras is a country created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. It is visited in the series from Episode 82. Description Bresseras is a desert kingdom located on the western regions of Arrak. It is the oldest and largest country on the continent. Bresseras is also a hermit kingdom as its inhabitants are only concerned with events happening within its borders. Its capital is Bresseras."Hoping for Fanfiction help from the DM" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit History Backstory Despite being the oldest kingdom of Arrak, it is not without its own political turmoil. Prior to the Lightfall, two major events occurred. Demonic Invasion Centuries before the Lightfall, the demons invaded Bresseras in an attempt to take over the lands. The Chromatic and Metallic dragonborn warriors joined forces to combat the invasion. In the early stages of the war, the dragonborn were pushing the demons back. Humans used to co-exist with the dragonborns. In an attempt to take advantage, the demons made an offer to the humans, who were power-hungry, to join them, promising power and wealth. The humans agreed and the two parties sealed a pact. Over time, the humans developed demonic features and abilities, eventually becoming tieflings. With a sizeable tiefling force, the demons started winning the war. To counter this, the Metallics organized an army to hold them back. Their tactic eventually succeeded, forcing the demons back into their demonic planes. The dragons then sealed off the plane's portal and, after exhausting all their power in the war, the dragons are put into an eternal arcane sleep. In the aftermath, the Chromatics decide to enslave all tieflings to prevent any further attacks. The Metallics generally agree with the decision. Downfall of the Metallics When the Kingdom of Bresseras was established centuries before the Lightfall, the dragonborns elected their first Wyrm King, a noble gold dragonborn warrior. However, after the Demonic Invasion, the Chromatics felt that Bresseras should have a leader who was either intelligent or religious. Slowly but steadily, the Chromatics removed all Metallic leaders from power and appointed their own. On one night, the Queen, a female black dragonborn, slew the Wyrm King in his sleep. With the assassination, there were no more Metallics in power, resulting in the Chromatics governing the country till this day. Despite this, the Metallics held onto their tradition of having a Wyrm King rule over their own class. Episode 82 Demographics & Culture There are two main races that lived in Bresseras: dragonborns and tieflings. Of the dragonborns, there are two classes: the Chromatics and the Metallics. Dragons are also common in the kingdom and are rarely seen in other countries. Although it is unclear who rules the kingdom, it is suggested that there are two opposing governments. The Chromatics run on a democracy and is the de facto government. The Metallics run on a monarchy and serve only their kind. Slavery All tieflings are treated as slaves to the dragonborns throughout the whole kingdom. The reason for this is to prevent a another similar event to the Demonic Invasion from happening again. However, as no similar events have happened again for a long period of time, some dragonborns, particular Metallics, felt that tieflings should no longer be treated as slaves, but as a citizen of Bresseras. There are some tieflings that have managed to escape slavery; a few of them had to make demonic pacts to do so. They formed small refuge villages across the kingdom, although some of these refugees are forced back into slavery due to raids conducted by dragonborns. A few tieflings have fled Bresseras and establish a new life in neighbouring countries, although these are rare. Known tieflings that escaped Bresseras are Jiǔtóu, Lao, Lee and Sheng. Geography & Climate Bresseras experiences a hot desert climate. Relations & Military Friendly * The Metallics * Tieflings Hostile * The Chromatics Economy List of Populated Areas Bresseras (capital) Ziyou Ziyou is a monastery-turned-refuge village located within the valleys of Wyrmjaw Mountains. Ziyou means freedom in tiefling language, which itself is based on Mandarin. Residents Trivia Gallery References Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons